zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Outback Holiday
During the midday, the sun always shined bright upon Outback Island, regardless of the season. Much like Sahara Square, it was a popular holiday spot throughout the year for its warmth and nice beaches, as well as many other forms of entertainment. At the center of the district was a boulevard full of fine restaurants, with foods fitting the theme of the town. On one of them were ZPD´s famous cop couple, Nick and Judy. They were on a break on the island, taking it easy since the rabbit was already pregnant. Knowing how safe and peaceful Outback Island was, it was a good pick for the couple´s weekend. Ever since their honeymoon trip, this place had been one of their biggest favorite getaways. Especially since there were still parts of the city the two hadn´t visited yet. With his wife, Nick was eager to have fun there while forgetting all of their troubles. At the moment, the two were eating at a terrace restaurant where was a good view to the rest of the district. Nick had his green T-shirt and matching shorts, while Judy wore a nice blue summer dress with her sun hat and purse. They had just started their day there nicely by a shopping spree, and were planning to see the district´s famous aquarium next. “This island has some pretty good Chicken Parmas. Looks like the recommendations on this restaurant were correct”, Nick said while eating. Judy on the other hand had a vegetarian pie. “And it´s not too expensive either. I wish Bunnyburrow had restaurants like this too”, Judy smiled warmly. Even though she was now pregnant, it didn´t worry her all that much. She was in no hurry during these months, and with her beloved fox, taking pleasant days off like this felt wonderful to her. There was a reason why she considered Nick the best husband a female mammal could ask for. “It warms my heart to see you looking so sunny today too”, he said to her, noticing Judy´s smile. “Well, only someone like you can put me in a mood like that, my dear”, the rabbit let Nick clasp her ringed paw gently. He had already been a great partner, but his caring and sweet side had really gotten to shine as her husband. For a year and a half, it had already been a happy marriage. For dessert, Judy had ordered a dish of pavlova while Nick ate some caramel slice. Cooling desserts like that were just what they wanted during a hot day like that. Even though it wasn´t summer, Outback Island had always quite high temperature levels. After eating, Nick paid a Tasmanian Devil waiter as they took their hats and belongings, ready to go to the aquarium. Luckily for them, it was only a walk away from there. “Such a lovely little district. I can see why this place is popular with couples”, Judy said as she noticed a wolf and a sheep couple passing through. “I still remember the first time we paid a visit here together in the ZPD, stopping that diamond smuggler. Good times”, Nick memorized one of their first cases as partners, which was one of his personal favorites among them. It took a few minute of walking for them to finally reach the aquarium. The building was a great sight from the outside, with two ostrich statues made out of white rock in front of it. Judy and Nick were eager to get in. Exotic plantlife was everywhere in the building as they entered it. The air was moist and the lights were a little darker, giving it a nice atmosphere. The two soon saw the first aquariums of the place, holding clownfish. “They look fantastic”, Nick commented as one swam into a sea anemone in its exhibit. “And check this out! There´s a seahorse family here”, Judy showed another one to him. Holding paws, they walked through the fish part of the aquarium, seeing everything from stingrays to small sharks and eels. Most of those lived in the sea near Outback Island, and the aquarium also played a part in the conservation of some endangered species in the sea, which Nick and Judy appreciated greatly. At the end of that hall were also some crustaceans, mollusks, and a few exotic spiders too. However, an even bigger area was up ahead. “Ah, this is the reptile and amphibian part of the building”, Nick noticed a sign pointing at a turtle exhibit. They saw more of them in that section, from big snakes to frill-necked lizards and goannas. However, the real star of the area was a group of large saltwater crocodiles in a very spacious exhibit. “Wow. Wouldn´t want to run into one of those during a swim”, the fox took a closer look at them. “Yeah. The young caimans in Rainforest District are pretty cute, though”, Judy said. Finally, they found the last part of the aquarium, which had the birds, like the noisy kookaburras and the beautiful Rosella birds. Judy especially loved this exhibit. “Aww, look at that galah couple there”, she pointed at two very affectionate galahs together on a tree that brought a smile on her face. “Young love… it´s a familiar feeling. Maybe a little too familiar”, Nick smiled at Judy as he put his paw on her shoulders, making her blush. The fox was loving this place well. He had always been fascinated by non-sentient animals that hadn´t evolved yet like the mammals had in Zootopia. It was the same way with Judy, and she was very good with both birds and reptiles alike every time she came across them. “Such beautiful creatures….but you´re still the most beautiful creature nature has ever created”, Nick gave Judy a tiny peck on her cheek. “You´re so cute when you always act like that on public”, Judy giggled bashfully. Even after getting married, Nick still had a bit of that young lover personality still in him. And he was proud of it. The fox always thought his wife deserved every sweet and romantic gesture he was able to give in any place. Later after coming from the aquarium, Nick and Judy went to chill out on the beach together in the sun. The two were lying on a sun chair very close to each other, with Judy in her bikini and Nick on his swimming trunks. They had just taken a quick swim in the ocean before sitting down there. Nick handed Judy a small bottle of soda that she drank from while sitting in his lap where the fox held his wife lovingly. She wanted to take it easy during that day, because she was pregnant. “It was such a great stay in here today. Thanks for a great day off here, my dear”, Judy leaned closer to Nick. Despite getting wet during the swim, the fur on his chest still felt smooth and warm to her. Nick nodded, thanking Judy too. Later that day, the two would go back to their hotel and spend their night there. They would still stay two days in Outback Island during the weekend. “Any holiday with you is a great experience for me too, Carrots”, Nick placed his paw around Judy´s waist. He couldn´t wait for the evening, or the next two days. “A peaceful, idyllic day off for the ZPD´s first predator and prey couple…couldn´t ask for more with you”, Judy´s tail wiggled jollily. Underneath the parasol and the shining sun, the fox and the rabbit kissed once again amorously. They kept doing it for almost a minute. “I love you, my beach bunny”, Nick tickled her paws and belly button a bit, causing her to giggle. The rest of the day went on wonderfully for the fox and his bunny wife, with them sharing many joyful and romantic moments on the island. It was only a beginning for their best outback holiday. Category:Holiday stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Stories featuring non-sentient birds or reptiles Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories featuring the Outback Island